Crisis
by alessandra98
Summary: Cumplir cuarenta es difícil para todo hombre. Especialmente cuando arruinas tu vida. Genma x Ino. [necesita edición]


**Crisis**

 _Cliché._ Esa es la palabra que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en la situación en la que estaba metido. Un hombre de casi cuarenta acostándose con una veinteañera, y rubia para colmo. Colocó un senbon entre sus dientes y dejó a su mente divagar hasta el momento en que todo había empezado…

..

Necesitaba un trago, quizás dos o tres… Desde el momento en el que había despertado esa mañana su humor había estado por el suelo.

–Oye Shiranui, dejemos esta basura y vayamos a tomar algo– sugirió su mejor amigo señalando las formas que debían completar después de la misión que acababan de terminar. Genma no solía estar de acuerdo con Raido, pero en esta ocasión no podía estar más agradecido por su sugerencia.

Con ninguna otra cosa en su mente que una botella de sake, Genma empujó la puerta del bar para llevarse una amarga sorpresa.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños!– gritó la multitud que lo esperaba dentro de la localidad. _Mierda._ Iba a matar a alguien. Todo un día tratando de evitar _ese_ tema para ahora encontrarse en medio de una celebración del mismo.

Con forzada gratitud correspondió los abrazos, apretones de manos y palmadas en la espalda que sus compañeros le ofrecían. En menos de media hora sus compañeros se habían esparcido en grupos más pequeños y Genma agradeció haber sido dejado en paz.

Se puso en camino hasta la barra, donde prácticamente se desplomó sobre uno de los taburetes y en un gruñido ordenó un vaso grande de sake. Raido ya había puesto una cerveza en su mano minutos después de su llegada, pero el jounin necesitaba con urgencia de algo más fuerte. Llevó el cristal a su boca y su cuerpo recibió con agradecimiento el bendito líquido. Estuvo a punto de ordenar una segunda ronda cuando un ruidoso hipido llamó su atención. Sí alguien tenía motivo para sufrir era él, ¿cómo se atrevía esta persona a tratar de opacar su momento de aflicción? Molesto se volvió hacia la fuente del sollozo. A su derecha una figura familiar se encontraba inclinada sobre la barra del bar, su cara escondida entre sus brazos con la frente tocando la superficie de madera. Un vaso de whiskey reposaba en su mano. A pesar de que no podía ver su cara, Genma reconocería ese cuerpo donde fuera.

–¿Ino?– preguntó con honesta preocupación. La rubia era médico en el hospital y con regularidad lo atendía ahí. Todos los ninjas tenían requerido someterse a un chequeo mensual y a revisiones después de cada misión. Genma odiaba la sensación de incomodidad que le provocaban las paredes blancas y el aroma a antisépticos de los hospitales… muchos de sus compañeros habían fallecido en el lugar, pero las manos suaves y la sonrisa cálida de Ino siempre lo tranquilizaban. Era sin lugar a duda su doctora favorita.

–Oh, Shiranui-sama– dijo levantando su cabeza lánguidamente. Genma se estremeció ante la mención del título. Otro recordatorio de su edad. "Oí que era tu cumpleaños, felicidades."

–Llámame Genma, por favor, y sí, desgraciadamente es mi cumpleaños– Su respuesta pareció animar a la chica que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad, rímel corrido ensuciaba el contorno de sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas. Incluso así se veía increíblemente sexy.

–¿No te gusta celebrarlos?– preguntó limpiándose la cara con una servilleta. –¿Cuántos años cumples?

–¿Por qué estabas llorando?– esquivó el tema de su cumpleaños y su edad, _treinta y ocho años_.

Ino comenzó a jugar con el vaso que tenía en su mano, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento del líquido dentro de él. Genma estaba seguro de que la chica iba a ignorar su pregunta cuando en un susurro contestó –Mi novio de dos años me dejó y estaba intentando emborracharme para olvidarlo.

–¿Tu novio tenía dos años?– preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Ja ja– comentó sarcásticamente y viró los ojos pero sonrió. Genma se sintió orgulloso, su comentario había cumplido su propósito.

–¿Fumas?– preguntó ella inesperadamente. –Shikamaru dice que le ayudan a despejar su mente. Suena como sí los dos lo necesitáramos.

Genma arqueó una ceja – ¿Estás consciente de que son malos para tu salud? Esperaba más de mi médica favorita.

–Uf, ok papá– exclamó enfadada, pero en una fracción de segundo su cara se iluminó –¿De verdad soy tu favorita?

–Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Yamanaka–respondió tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

–Demasiado tarde– rió esta, el sonido melodioso removió algo dentro del mayor y provocó un cosquilleo en su zona sur. ¿Hace cuánto no se acostaba con alguien?

Genma tenía la reputación de ser un mujeriego, lo cual era parcialmente cierto. Los rumores lo pintaban como un hombre que se acostaba con una mujer diferente cada noche; la verdad es que nunca pasaba más de una noche con la misma mujer, pero definitivamente no era algo que hacía con regularidad. Después de sus treinta y cinco la emoción que le traía el sexo casual había disminuido exponencialmente.

Pero Genma era un hombre, e Ino era una mujer muy atractiva y no podía evitar imaginarse haciendo ese tipo de cosas con ella.

Disimuladamente inspeccionó su cuerpo por el rabillo de su ojo. Sabía que la rubia era hermosa, y que debajo de su vestimenta médica se escondía un cuerpo escultural. No se había equivocado. El corto y ceñido vestido de tubo que llevaba puesto dejaba expuesta la mitad de su espalda, la fábrica azul marino contrastaba con su piel nívea. Sus largas y definidas piernas cruzadas a la rodilla parecían estar llamándolo a acariciarlas. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño decorado con dos palitos dorados, haciendo su largo cuello más visible. Genma sintió la necesidad de besarlo. ¿Cómo alguien había sido tan estúpido como para terminar con ese bombón?

–¿Por qué no quieres hablar sobre tu edad?– además de hermosa era perspicaz. –No me mires así, también trabajo para la fuerza de investigación y tortura, puedo leer a las personas con mis ojos cerrados– Al parecer la rubia también tenía algo de engreída. _Interesante_.

–¿Y qué más puedes 'leer' en mi?– preguntó desafiantemente.

–Que quieres acostarte conmigo– Genma casi se atraganta con su trago, pero tenía una reputación que cuidar y no se podía permitir descuidos.

–Yo y el resto de los hombres en este bar.

Ino le sonrió seductoramente –Que suerte para ti que eres el único que me interesa.

¿Cómo resistir semejante oferta? Incluso sí la kunoichi estaba despechada y un poco ebria, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día. Dejó suficiente dinero para cubrir su cuenta y la de Ino sobre la superficie de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

–Por la mañana no recordarás ni el nombre de tu ex– le susurró al oído. La cercanía había alborotado sus instintos aun más, el perfume floral de la chica intoxicándolo.

Ino terminó su whiskey y lo siguió afuera del establecimiento. Camino a su apartamento a Genma le sorprendió que la chica pudiera seguirle el paso dado a los tacones que estaba usando. El shinobi notó que su piel estaba algo erizada y como el 'caballero' que era colocó su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Ino sonrió agradecida. Ese fue el gesto que le ayudó a romper el hielo, el resto del recorrido pasó rápido, los dos coqueteando e insinuándose al otro.

Los años y las muchas experiencias le habían enseñado al hombre a _nunca_ llevar a una chica a su apartamento ya que esto hacía las mañanas muy incómodas. Ellas siempre querían quedarse y él quería que ellas se fueran. Genma prefería pasar la noche en el apartamento de la chica con la que se acostaría, para poder escapar temprano en la mañana antes de que despertara. Esta era su regla de oro, y no iba a romperla por nadie, ni siquiera la sexy rubia.

Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento de la chica no hubo tiempo para formalidades. Ropas fueron despojadas con rapidez, cuerpos se encontraron con necesidad sobre el sofá de la sala… muy excitados para llegar a la habitación. Así comenzó una larga noche de pasión.

..

Genma despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro y la entrepierna animada. Había tenido una de las mejores noches de su vida, con suerte podría tener una buena mañana antes de partir. Increíblemente Ino había resultado ser algo tímida al principio y gracias al alcohol en su sistema, también un poco torpe. Pero su disposición y destreza pronto compensaron por esto. La rubia no demostró ser tan experimentada como había esperado que fuese, después de la primera ronda sospechó que a lo mejor tan solo había estado con un hombre antes de él, pero no podía negar que era una rápida aprendiz. Hacia el final de la noche la rubia no necesitó más de sus consejos para llevarlo al borde en minutos.

Por lo general después de la segunda vez, Genma perdía interés o estaba muy cansado para continuar. Con Ino rompió su récord al hacerlo cuatro veces esa noche, y aun así lo había dejado con ganas de más. Había algo en ella que lo descontrolaba y Genma no podía poner el dedo en lo que era. Podría ser la manera en que gemía su nombre, o la manera en que su rostro se contraía cuando alcanzaba el clímax, o quizás lo vulnerable que se veía por un par de segundos después de un orgasmo, tan delicada y hasta inocente provocando que el instinto sobreprotector dentro de él saliese a la superficie.

Dándose la vuelta comenzó a acercarse hacia el lado de la cama donde Ino dormitaba, mas no encontró más que sábanas frías. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y estos confirmaron que ella no estaba ahí. Casi todas las mujeres con las que dormía amanecían amarradas a su cintura, mirándolo con ojos llenos de expectativa, rogando por un poco más de tiempo con él. Genma era _así_ de bueno en la cama. Que Ino no estuviese ahí hería un poco su orgullo, pero no saltaría a conclusiones. Muchas veces por la mañana encontraba a las mujeres en la cocina preparando café o desayuno para él. Recorrió la habitación buscando sus boxers. Un papelito amarillo con su nombre escrito en mayúscula llamó su atención. Una llave reposaba encima de la nota.

 _Genma, gracias por anoche. Salí al mercado. Esta llave es para que cierres al salir, la puedes dejar en el macetero junto a la puerta. Ino._

Leyó y releyó la corta nota. ¿Lo estaba largando de su apartamento? Nadie nunca le había dado ese trato, ¿qué acaso no la había complacido la noche anterior? Mejor averiguar. Tenía una reputación que mantener. O al menos eso se dijo.

Al salir ignoró el macetero, echándose la llave al bolsillo.

La encontró junto al puesto de frutas examinando unas naranjas para poner en su cesto. Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano celeste y su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, no llevaba maquillaje y se veía tan joven. La observó interactuar con la vendedora y se preguntó cuantos años él le llevaba de diferencia. ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿De verdad importaba?

La vio sonreír a la vendedora después de pagar y decidió que no, no le importaba.

..

Y así pasaron los días, que luego se transformaron en semanas y meses. Afuera estaba lloviendo, una fuerte tormenta. La rubia acomodada contra su cuerpo, cubiertos por sábanas y mantas. A Ino le gustaba arroparse en cama junto él cuando llovía. El estruendo de un relámpago lo sacó de sus divagaciones. ¿Y qué si era cliché? Cuando Ino se aferraba a él de esa manera no importaban los diecisiete años que los separaban. Para ella no aplicaban las reglas, casi un año atrás la había invitado a su casa, y no la había dejado irse desde entonces. Rompió su regla de oro con ella, y no le molestó como imaginó que debería.

No eran pareja, tampoco vivían juntos –técnicamente Ino aún conservaba su apartamento-, casi nadie sabía de su extraña 'relación'. Y ambos estaban perfectamente bien con este acuerdo. Ino era increíble, no era de esas mujeres pegajosas y necesitadas, nunca le exigía nada – ni atención, ni fidelidad, ni ninguna de esas cosas que las del sexo débil suelen querer, y a pesar de si mismo, él se las daba de todas maneras – además, su corazón no conocía límites. Se entregaba a él completamente con tanta facilidad. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que ella desarrollará sentimientos por él, pero aquel era un tema que nunca discutían.

Quizás por miedo a admitir que el que se había enamorado era él.

..

Con Ino había aprendido lo que era vivir, a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres. Todo era mejor a su lado. El cielo más azul, los atardeceres que a ella tanto le gustaban ver más hermosos. Sonaba cursi, pero no lo podía evitar. Ino tenía una manera de colorear todo lo que la rodeaba, incluyéndolo a él.

En su tiempo juntos aprendió muchas cosas de ellas. Como que hablaba en su sueño, le tenía alergia a los gatos, las calas eran su flor favorita por lo que un ramo de ellas siempre decoraban su apartamento. También se había descubierto a si mismo.

El sexo era increíble, pero también era fantástico acostarse junto a ella y compartir recuerdos de su niñez o simplemente estar a su lado.

A veces deseaba poder haberla conocido veinte años antes, y poder haber compartido años junto a ella. Pero luego recordaba que veinte años atrás Ino era una bebe. Por lo cual se conformaba con lo que tenían ahora. Era bueno.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, o eso dicen. Esperaba que no.

..

–Sí sabes que no hay un futuro con él, ¿por qué siguen juntos? –escuchó al mejor amigo de su rubia desde su escondite en el balcón. Había decidido visitar a Ino a su apartamento, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados al percatarse que alguien se le había adelantado. Shikamaru Nara.

Ya no sentía 'celos' del estratega, le había tomado algo de tiempo pero eventualmente comprendió que la cercanía de los dos eran meramente fraternal. Al igual que con Akimichi. Aunque la simple existencia de Choji lo hacía sentir viejo, ya que el padre de éste había sido el sensei a cargo de su equipo genin, aquel era el único inconveniente que tenía con el gordito.

Nara era otra historia, el moreno odiaba a Genma con intensidad, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Cada vez que Shikamaru tenía oportunidad aprovechaba para despotricarlo. A Genma le complacía que esta actitud enojara a Ino, y por el tono de sus voces podía prever un argumento.

–Yo no me meto en tu relación con Temari– replicó cortantemente.

–Porque lo nuestro es de fiar. No la tengo que esconder de nadie, ¿acaso Inoichi tiene idea de que te ves con alguien?

–Tengo veintidós años Shikamaru, mi papá no tiene nada que controlar en mi vida.

–Exacto, tienes veintidós y él, cuarenta. Está más cerca en edad a tu papá que a ti, ¿no encuentras eso raro?– _maldito_ , refunfuñó mentalmente. Tenía treinta y nueve todavía.

–No, la edad es solo un número– a pesar de que Ino lo estaba defendiendo, Genma tuvo que voltear los ojos a esta frase. Era tan cliché. –Mira, Shika, ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces, y puedo…

–No, no puedes cuidarte sola, Ino. ¿Acaso no ves lo que está pasando?– la interrumpió exasperadamente –Shiranui no es del tipo de pasar más de una noche con una mujer, un día se despierta y nota que se acercan sus cuarenta por lo que decide buscarse a una bonita rubia veinte años más joven. Es una típica crisis de los cuarenta– Ino quiso decir algo pero Nara continúo –Ino, desde que perdimos a Asuma tú has intentado llenar esa figura, y creo que lo trataste de hacer con él pero acabó convirtiéndose en algo totalmente diferente y él se aprovechó de tu vulnerabilidad. Él no te ama, jamás te va a amar. Una vez e identifique sus problemas va a caer en cuenta que no te necesita y se deshará de ti. ¿Puedes ver esto? Choji y yo nos preocupamos por ti

Genma sintió un deseo muy grande de partirle el cuello al Nara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Ella no era alguien de la quien dispondría tan vilmente. Claro, tenía un punto, no la amaba -no, definitivamente no podía ser amor- pero tampoco era un escape a la llegada de la mitad de su vida, ¿o sí?

La lógica del menor tenía sentido, y ahora sus palabras afectaban sus pensamientos. Sí lo que decía no era cierto, entonces como explicar lo que pasaba entre Ino y él. Contradecir a Shikamaru, significaría admitir que sentía algo por Ino. Genma no podía permitirse eso, no con su reputación.

–Quizás… quizás… estás en lo correcto, Shika– la respuesta de Ino llegó tardía. El quiebre de su voz indicaba que Nara también se había metido en su cabeza y ahora ella también dudaba de su 'relación'.

Sí lo pensaba bien, ya llevaban un año y medio juntos siendo _exclusivos_. Jamás se había dejado acercarse tanto a alguien. Nara no era genio por nada, debía tener razón.

Ya demostraría que no estaba experimentando un problema existencial. Que el antiguo Genma mujeriego seguía vivo, Ino había sido una fase experimental y ya estaba listo para regresar a sus viejos hábitos. Saltó al tejado del siguiente edificio, necesitaba un bar y una mujer.

Sin embargo no pudo callar la sensación de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que su verdadero yo no quería más que volver a Ino y pasar el resto de la noche con ella.

..

Se sentó en la misma barra donde Ino y él habían coqueteado por primera vez algún tiempo atrás. Sin embargo la persona que ocupó el taburete vacío junto a él esta vez no fue una bonita rubia. No fue ni siquiera una mujer.

–¡Mi antiguo compañero de mi juventud!– _perfecto,_ el rarísimo Gai lo había reconocido. Haber estado en su mismo equipo genin había sido una tortura, ¿por qué tenía que soportarlo ahora décadas después?

–Gai– reciprocó hoscamente y continúo escaneando el local en busca de la mujer perfecta. _Ino_ , dijo su mente, _Ino es_ la _mujer perfecta_.

–He escuchado alarmantes rumores, mi queridísimo ex-compañero.–Genma lo ignoró, no estaba de humor para lidiar con la 'bestia verde de Konoha' "Rumores que involucran a cierta florecita llena de juventud y a ti, Shiranui-san.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Seguro este escape de información tenía que ver con Raido y su lengua floja. Manteniendo su reservada calma se encogió de hombros.

–No sé a lo que te refieres.

–Ohhhhh mi amigo, pero yo sí. Y tengo la solución para ti. Yo mismo pasé por tu situación. Es desalentador ver tus primaveras pasar frente a tus ojos, un día despiertas y has perdido tu juventud. Cuando yo me encontré en ese predicamento dediqué todo mi tiempo a entrenar horas extras, ¡incluso más de las de mi régimen normal!, quería probarme a mi mismo que aún era el mismo, que un número no me definiría pero eventualmente mi estimado Genma, tenemos que aceptar esa etapa de nuestra vida. Y dejar que la siguiente generación disfrute de su hermosa y preciada juventud.– _Coño,_ al parecer todo el mundo quería hablar sobre la crisis de los cuarenta –Solo una advertencia, no sería justo robar la juventud de otro retoño.

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a Genma muy cabreado. ¿Por qué todos pintaban a Ino como la inocente joven de la que él se estaba aprovechando para pobrar su hombría? ¡Ella se le insinuó a él!

Detectó a una pelirroja acercándose a el. No se veía mal, pero bueno, no era Ino… Espera un momento, no debería estar pensando así. Ino no era ni más ni menos especial que aquella chica. Solo otra mujer con la que había compartido su cama.

Ordenó dos tragos. Uno para el, el otro para la pelirroja. Genma Shiranui estaba de vuelta.

..

Dejó el apartamento de la pelirroja cuyo nombre no podía recordar tan pronto y cuando habían terminado su encuentro pasional. Se sentía sucio. El sexo había sido terrible, no el mismo acto en sí, sino como se había sentido durante el mismo. Forzado. Como si estuviese haciéndolo para probarse algo a si mismo. Y lo peor era que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Ino. La culpa carcomiéndolo.

Llegó a su apartamento y ella estaba ahí. Despierta a las tres de la mañana, esperándolo. Ignorándola caminó hasta su habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra. Estaba molesto con ella, ¿por qué debería sentirse culpable? Ellos no se tenían ningún compromiso. Le molestaba que la rubia le estuviese haciendo sentir así. Él era un hombre libre.

Se quitó la camiseta y pudo oler el perfume de la otra mujer. Llenó de rabia se colocó la camiseta nuevamente y se acercó a Ino. Sabía que la rubia detectaría la fragancia de inmediato. Quería que ella supiera, que supiera que no era la única… que no era especial.

Ino lo abrazó, y cuando sintió su cuerpo tensarse la culpa se multiplicó por mil. Había querido que le gritara, que le reclamara, que tomara sus cosas y se marchara. Pero ahí estaba aferrada a él, perdonándolo, entregándose a él. La chica comenzó a quitarle la ropa, y lo empujó hasta la cama. Esa noche ella lo reclamó como suyo.

..

Estaba furioso con ella. ¿Por qué no captaba la indirecta de que ya no la quería más en su vida? Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que se acostó con la pelirroja, y desde entonces cuatro más habían compartido su cama e Ino estaba consciente de todo esto. En varias ocasiones la rubia le había dicho 'tenemos que hablar', pero Genma no quería hablar, quería que se fuese. Aunque internamente agradecía que se quedase, no lo admitía en voz alta. No quería volver a oír que estaba pasando por una crisis y que Ino era su escape. No quería parecer un patético cuarentón.

Sí Ino no se iría a las buenas entonces lo haría a las malas. Y para eso tendría que romper su regla de oro una vez más.

..

En cualquier minuto Ino regresaría del hospital, después de un largo turno le gustaba pasar la noche con él. Genma solía prepararle te y masajear su tensionado cuerpo para relajarla. Este pensamiento lo asustó, que tan cotidianos se habían vuelto, y a la vez algo en su corazón se estrujó, ¿de verdad quería renunciar a eso? Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

–¿Genma?– la escuchó llamar desde la sala. Se levantó de la cama para ir a confrontarla.

Ino se veía exhausta, más que lo común, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y su cuerpo había adoptado una encorvada posición. Algo dentro suyo le decía _no le hagas esto_ , pero ese fue justo el momento que la otra chica en el apartamento decidió salir del baño.

Acaba de tomarse una ducha, y vestía una camiseta vieja de Genma, la misma en la que Ino había dormido un par de noches atrás. Genma se aseguró de cada mínimo detalle. Vio los ojos de Ino volar a la otra femenina y de regresó a él, que solamente vestía sus bóxers.

Con la cabeza Genma le indicó a la mujer que regresara a la habitación.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó a Ino con una brusquedad que jamás había usado con nadie. –Estoy ocupado.

–Yo… pensé...– por primera vez Ino no podía encontrar su voz. Se odiaba a si mismo por haberla reducido a eso, pero tenía que sacarla de ahí. Tenía que sacarla de adentro suyo.

–¿Pensaste qué? ¿Que podías aparecerte en _mi_ apartamento cuando se te apetece? Tú y yo no somos nada, Ino. Disculpa sí te hiciste esa idea en tu cabeza.

La expresión en su hermoso rostro lo hizo arrepentirse de todo lo que acababa de decir. Vergüenza, humillación, dolor, decepción… todas estas emociones cruzaban sus facciones. Vio los inicios de lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero ella volteó su cuerpo antes de que empezasen a correr por sus mejillas. En treinta segundos ya había alcanzado la puerta cerrándola tras de sí al salir.

Genma la vio marcharse sin mover un músculo, demasiado pasmado por lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando reaccionó, cuando cada célula de su cuerpo le gritó que había sido un estúpido, fue demasiado tarde. Corrió hasta afuera del complejo de apartamento para encontrarse con nada más que desoladas calles. Ino se había ido.

Se sentó en una banca cercana y el peso de lo que había hecho cayó sobre sus hombros. Ino se había ido.

..

Cinco personas estaban reunidas en la habitación. Ninguna de ellas era Ino Yamanaka. Genma frunció el ceño, Ino era una profesional, ella jamás dejaría que su vida personal se interpusiese con su trabajo como kunoichi. Pronto se cumpliría un mes desde que se habían dejado de ver, o más bien que él la había largado de su vida.

Las semanas después de su partida habían sido un infierno para él, nunca hubiese imaginado que extrañar a alguien doliese tanto. En una ocasión se había encontrado en camino al apartamento de ella, pero se detuvo al divisar el edificio. ¿Qué se suponía que haría? ¿Rogarle que lo perdonara y que volviera a su vida? ¿Y para qué? Genma Shiranui nunca había estado en una relación, las evitaba como a la plaga, y tampoco había estado enamorado de alguien. El hecho de que lo que había tenía con Ino durase más de un año hablaba volúmenes, pero aún así no aclaraba cual era el estatus de ellos. Genma odiaba títulos y etiquetas como _novios_ o _pareja,_ por lo que nunca había rotulado lo que existía entre Ino y él. Simplemente eran dos adultos que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. No habían sentimientos como 'amor' involucrados. ¿A qué le iba pedir que regresasen? Sí ellos nunca fueron algo.

Con ese razonamiento se contuvo de correr escaleras arriba y sostenerla entre sus brazos una vez más y para siempre. Una pequeña voz en lo más profundo de su mente le decía que estaba equivocado, que Ino significaba para él más que ninguna otra persona y que sí no luchaba por ella lo iba a lamentar por el resto de su vida.

Pero al final ganó la voz más fuerte que le decía que él era Genma Shiranui soltero empedernido, alérgico al compromiso, un hombre de naturaleza libre.

Sin embargo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, borrar a la rubia de su mente había resultado imposible. Cuatro semanas y un inmemorable número de mujeres después, todo lo que veía cuando cerraba sus ojos era dorado y azul. Cuando recibió el expediente de su próxima misión, su corazón se llenó de esperanza al leer que Ino sería parte del equipo formado por la Hokage.

Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para acercarse a ella y convencerla de que había cambiado, de que su vida no era la misma sin sus colores y emociones en ella. La decepción lo invadió al no verla ahí, ¿lo estaría evitando? Adoptando una actitud de desinterés se volvió hacia la chica cuyo nombre no había estado en la ficha con la información de la misión.

–Hyuuga, ¿eres el remplazo de Yamanaka?

La chica se sonrojó a la mención de su nombre y con evidente timidez respondió –Sí, Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto Shiranui-san– Genma movió el senbon en su boca de un lado al otro con impaciencia. La menor pareció captar el significado de su gesto y prosiguió a explicar el por que estaba ahí –Ino está indispuesta debido a complicaciones con un procedimiento médico, por esto la Hokage me ha pedido que suplante su lugar.

 _¿Procedimiento médico?_ pensó alarmado. Sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina vertebral. No había escuchado noticias sobre Ino haber resultado herida en una misión o nada por el estilo. Aunque no era inverosímil que no hubiese oído nada, ellos no habían estado en contacto, y habían mantenido en secreto su semi-relación, por lo cual nadie pensaría en avisarle si algo le sucediese a ella.

Sintió los ojos de la chica peliazul sobre él. Era increíble como todos los Hyuuga tenían la capacidad de parecer estar escudriñando cada mínimo detalle de tu alma con una simple mirada. Borró todo signo de preocupación de su rostro y entre dientes le dio la bienvenida al equipo. Tendría que esperar al final de la misión para averiguar lo que le había sucedido a Ino.

..

Afortunadamente, su equipo había resultado exitoso en menos de una semana. Genma divisó las puertas de Konoha y a pesar de estar extremadamente exhausto apuró el paso. Durante toda la misión su mente había estado concentrada únicamente en la rubia kunoichi, había hecho todo lo posible para acortar el tiempo de ejecución y ahora que estaba devuelta iría directo por ella.

Su energía y defensas estaban por los suelos por lo cual no percibió a la figura que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad desde un costado. No fue hasta que sintió la fuerza de un puño contra su mejilla, el metálico sabor de la sangre llenar su boca, que se percató del otro hombre que ahora estaba sobre él hecho una furia. Al reconocer a su atacante sintió como algo en su interior se revolvía, y no gracias al golpe que éste había proporcionado a su estómago.

Inoichi Yamanaka.

–Bastardo, hijo de puta…–insultó el shinobi mayor a la par que sus golpes. Genma estaba muy agotado, física y mentalmente, para oponérsele. La única razón por la cual el Yamanaka le estaría dando una golpiza era que se había enterado de su relación con su hija. –Ella es tan solo una niña, tú pedazo de mierda.– Había acertado. Más golpes y más insultos, oyó algo crujir pero no pudo discernir de que parte de su cuerpo provino ya que todo se convirtió en una maraña negra detrás de sus ojos. Antes de caer inconsciente lo último que escuchó de Inoichi lo desconcertó…

..

 _Casi la pierdo… casi pierdo a mi niña por tu culpa, infeliz._ Genma se removió tratando de escapar al hombre rojo sobre él, trató de correr pero enredaderas se enroscaban a sus piernas, clavando sus espinas en su carne. Frente a él una mujer de largo cabello rubio y sin rostro se acercó a él, un hueco en su pecho y en la palma de su mano un corazón palpitante. _Por tu culpa_ gritaban las voces alrededor de él. Algo lo comenzó a sacudir…

–Ino– gritó desesperado. Abrió sus ojos ante el sonido de su propia voz, había sido un sueño. _Una pesadilla._ Sin embargo la pelirosa sacudiéndolo por los hombros era real. Ojos verdes lo miraban llenos de odio.

–No vuelvas a decir su nombre jamás– gruñó Sakura Haruno, Genma la reconocía del hospital. También sabía que era la mejor amiga de Ino. –Es hora de tus medicinas.

Con rudeza colocó dos píldoras rojas frente a él. La médico no tuvo la delicadeza de ofrecerle agua por lo cual las tuvo que tragar en seco. El tren de memorias de lo último que había vivido se desencadenó en su mente.

–¿Cómo está ella?– preguntó con dificultad, su garganta rasposa por el desuso. La chica lo miró como si estuviese viendo alguna porquería en la suela de su zapato. Ignorándolo continúo con la examinación física de sus lesiones.

–Por favor, necesito saber sí Ino está bien. Inoichi mencionó algo…Tengo que ir a verla…–fue interrumpido por el intenso dolor que provocó la kunoichi al aplicar presión sobre sus costillas. Genma dedujo que esto es lo que había roto Inoichi. También sabía que reparar huesos rotos era el pan de cada día para los médicos ninja y que los suyos siguiesen fracturados significaba que el personal tenía una vendetta contra él.

–Escúchame bien porque no voy a repetir esto. No mereces una explicación, pero sí saber lo que pasó te mantendrá alejado de Ino entonces te la daré" dijo sin aliviar la presión en sus costillas – Ino tenía once semanas de embarazo cuando la dejaste, ella se había enterado un par de semanas antes y trató de decírtelo pero tú estabas muy ocupado echándote a otras leyes de Konoha son muy claras acerca de los hijos ilegítimos nacidos de herederos de cualquier clan, y aún así ella decidió conservarlo jurando que tú volverías a ella y lo reconocerías. Tres semanas te esperó, el embarazo se estaba haciendo notable y tuvo que actuar. Era obvio que no ibas a regresar, mucho menos a hacer lo correcto. Incluso con un esposo tener un hijo a esa edad es muy difícil, sola y como kunoichi, es imposible…ella sabía que tendría que renunciar a su profesión, a su familia, a Konoha, por lo que tomó la decisión de terminar el embarazo. Sin embargo, ella ya amaba a ese ser creándose dentro de ella y no pudo soportar su pérdida. La semana después del aborto, Ino partió en una misión de alto rango, en la cual deliberadamente se hizo blanco al enemigo. De no ser por el capitán asignado a su misión que logró rescatarla a último minuto, ella no estaría aquí. Ella…ella quería morir, e intentó suicidarse una vez más en el hospital. Tsunade tuvo que ponerla bajo supervisión. Felicidades, Shiranui, lograste lo imposible, rompiste a Ino Yamanaka.– La habitación quedó en silencio y Sakura dedicó su atención a llenar un papeleo, al terminar lo colocó junto a la cabecera de la cama y acercó su rostro al de su paciente –Puede que Inoichi tenga una orden de restricción y no se pueda acercar a ti. Pero Ino todavía me tiene a mi y a sus dos hermanos. Sí tú si quiera te atreves a mirar en su dirección, Shikamaru, Chouji y yo nos haremos cargo de que lamentes haber sobrevivido al ataque de Inoichi.

Dicho esto la pelirosa dejó la habitación. Genma se hundió en su cama, el dolor físico no era nada en comparación a como se sentía por dentro. Deseaba no haber despertado nunca.

..

Genma fue dado de alta un par de días después de su encuentro con Sakura, y su mundo entero estaba boca arriba. El sentimiento de culpa subía por su garganta y contraía sus paredes dejándolo sin aire, otras veces le causaba náuseas y lo tenía empotrado en la cama de su apartamento por lo que parecían días.

En cada rincón de cada habitación había un recuerdo suyo. La rubia no había vuelto después de su separación y todos los artículos que había acumulado en el período que estuvieron juntos habían sido abandonados ahí. Antes de su misión Genma había decidido dejar todo como estaba con la esperanza de que ella regresaría, pero al entrar a su vacío apartamento después de salir del hospital se arrepintió de no haberse desecho de las pertenencias de la chica antes. Su jabón rosado en la jabonera de la ducha, las sandalias de tela que usaba dentro de la casa junto a la puerta, sus revistas de moda sobre la mesita de café, ropa por todos lados…

Genma se acostó en el suelo, donde quizás no encontraría rastros de ella, y junto a su cabeza halló uno de sus ganchitos de cabello. Agarró el pequeño pasador negro entre su índice y pulgar. _Ayer compré un paquete y hoy ya no encuentro ninguno._ El recuerdo de Ino estilizando su cabello mientras se quejaba de la desaparición de los ganchitos vino a su cabeza y con él las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. No recordaba haber llorado así nunca, lloró por horas hasta que sus ojos se secaron… Cayó la noche y él seguía ahí tirado en el piso con el ganchito entre sus dedos.

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

..

Raido lo encontró en su cama, rodeado de varias botellas vacías de diferentes licores, su senbon en el suelo. Genma sintió su peso cuando se sentó junto a él, y lo oyó abrir una lata de cerveza. No se inmutó en saludar a su mejor amigo, quería estar solo. El otro shinobi esperó a terminar su bebida antes de comenzar la conversación.

–Me imagino que te enteraste– por primera vez en horas, en días, Genma movió su cuerpo. Encaró al hombre de las cicatrices, molesto.

–¿ _Tú_ sabías?– preguntó acusadoramente. Raido parecía avergonzado.

–Quería decirte, pero… órdenes de la Hokage– sus ojos esquivando a los de su mejor amigo.

–¿Cómo es que tú te enteraste antes que yo?– Genma estaba indignado.

–Yo estuve en esa misión con ella– explicó, su cara se contorneó como si estuviese recordando algo desagradable. Suspiró y continuó hablando al recibir silencio por parte del otro shinobi. –Fue horrible, Genma. Yo no la conozco mas de las veces que la había visto contigo, pero el cambio en ella era notorio incluso hasta para mi. No sé como explicarlo… siempre que la veía contigo ella como que irradiaba su propia luz, atrayendo a todos alrededor de ella, pero no me refiero a su físico, ¿me entiendes?– Genma asintió con tristeza, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Era una de las características de Ino que más le gustaba. –Bueno, desde el inicio de la misión estaba apagada y era como sí físicamente estuviese ahí pero no en espíritu, no sé como Tsunade pensó que era una buena idea enviarla a una misión… Supuse que era por ti, sabía que ustedes tenían algo serio y que tú lo terminaste.

–¿A qué te refieres con algo serio?–preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

Raido lo miró con extrañeza –Bueno, Genma, tú nunca has pasado más de una noche con una mujer. Al principio pensé que estabas pasando por una crisis, o algo, pero luego me percaté de que ella era especial para ti… A lo mejor me equivoque.

Las palabras del otro lo lastimaron. ¿Había sido él el único ciego a lo que había entre Ino y él?

–¿Qué más pasó en la misión?– inquirió queriendo esquivar el tema de lo que Ino significaba para él.

–Al final, cuando estábamos por retirarnos de vuelta a Konoha nuestro capitán nos ordenó asumir posiciones nuevamente. Ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, teníamos la información que necesitábamos y ya estábamos a salvo fuera del alcance de los mercenarios que habían robado los pergaminos. Supongo que por algo Hyuuga fue nombrado capitán, siempre pensando cinco movidas adelantes. Pronto nos vimos regresando al campamento del enemigo, y ahí estaba ella en el centro del campamento, dos tipos la tenían inmovilizada mientras otro la torturaba cortando su piel con un cuchillo. Y ella ni parecía dolerle, es más ni siquiera luchaba contra ellos. Ahí fue cuando caímos en cuenta que se había expuesto apropósito. Yo y el resto del equipo nos hicimos cargo del resto de los mercenarios y Hyuuga se encargó de los tres que la retenían. Sacarla de ahí no fue tan difícil como lo fue lidiar con ella después. Ino estaba hecha un desastre estaba perdiendo sangre por litros, y ella era la única con entrenamiento medico de nosotros y sus chillidos… no se de donde sacó la fuerza, pero se retorcía furiosa en los brazos de Hyuuga y le ordenó que la soltara, que quería morir antes que regresar a Konoha. Él tuvo que cerrar ciertos puntos de chakra para tranquilizarla. Dejándonos atrás la cargó de regreso al hospital, no tengo idea como logró llegar a Konoha en menos de una hora a la distancia que estábamos… En fin, más tarde cuando llegamos nosotros, le hice una visita. A esas alturas ya estaba estable y consciente, esperé fuera de su puerta y así fue como oí del embarazo y el aborto. Quise decirte, pero Tsunade nos hizo jurar silencio. No quería manchar la reputación de Ino, después de todo ella esperó a que la misión concluyese exitosa. Su plan nunca fue involucrarnos o ponernos en peligro, y habría funcionado de no ser por la intuición del capitán. No había manera de decirte del bebe sin mencionar el episodio en la misión…

Nuevamente se tumbó sobre la cama. Mil pensamientos corrían su mente a toda velocidad, y todos relacionados a ella. La Ino de la que se había enamorado era una luchadora, siempre tan tenaz. Oír de cómo había intentado rendirse a vivir por segunda vez en una semana lo llenaba de pesar. Pensar que sus acciones habían provocado eso.

Sí tan solo la hubiese escuchado cuando ella intentó decírselo. Todo ese tiempo pensando que quería hablar de relaciones o fidelidad… Pero, habría hecho lo 'honorable', de haber sabido del embarazo o, como Sakura había insinuado, la habría dejado aún así. No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Al Ino ser la única heredera de su clan, no tenía permitido tener hijos fuera del matrimonio -una ridícula y arcaica regla de Konoha - ¿habría sido lo suficientemente maduro para desposarla? Con malestar su corazón respondió que le hubiese gustado hacerla su esposa incluso sin haber habido un hijo de por medio.

Raido se fue un par de horas más tarde, después de limpiar su apartamento. Cuando Genma despertó encontró una caja sobre la mesa con todo lo que había pertenecido a Ino, incluyendo algunas fotos de ellos juntos.

Tomó la caja entre sus brazos, como si fuese un tesoro, y la guardó en la parte de atrás de su clóset. Era la única conexión a Ino que le quedaba.

..

No fue hasta casi un año después que se encontró con Ino de nuevo. La había visto muchas veces en las calles de Konoha, o en lugares recurridos por shinobis, pero nunca sin hacer contacto. Genma debía más de cinco meses de chequeos clínicos. Estaba demás decir por que estaba evitando el hospital, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo para siempre… eventualmente debía cumplir con el protocolo.

La primera vez que se encontraron a solas, él esperaba en el consultorio designado para exámenes físicos cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a la rubia dueña de sus pensamientos. Su corazón dio un brinco al verla, hasta que notó sus ojos nulos de emoción, apagados. Él había hecho eso.

La situación le recordaba a las veces que se había atendido con ella, antes de su relación. Dos extraños cumpliendo una obligación. Con la excepción de que antes Ino había sido jovial y coqueta. Ahora actuaba estrictamente profesional. Genma no tuvo el coraje de hablarle.

La segunda vez que le asignaron a Ino como médico, Genma vio algo en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Añoranza. El breve contacto visual, fue el empujón que necesitaba.

–Lo siento– había dicho, cuando el examen había acabado y ella tomaba notas en su libreta. Los ojos azules se levantaron rápidamente del papel y lo fulminaron, destellaban rabia. Una de sus manos se movió con rapidez hacia su rostro. Genma esperó el impacto de la cachetada, mas este nunca llegó. En cambio, la mano se acomodó junto a su sien, y en cuestión de segundos un sentimiento asfixiante lo invadió. Su pecho se oprimió violentamente, las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a arderle, su estómago se revolvió. Sintió la mano de Ino retirarse de su piel llevándose con ella la horrible emoción. El recuerdo de esa sensación grabándose en su mente para siempre.

–Así me sentí todos los días por un año después de renunciar a mi hijo. Dime, ¿cómo pretendes que te perdoné por eso?" su voz más fría que un glaciar. Le entregó el documento en el que había estado trabajando.– Todo parece estar en orden. Aquí esta su formulario de cumplimiento, Shiranui-san.

No hubo tercera vez. Después de esa conversación, Sakura u otro miembro del personal se encargaron de sus chequeos.

..

–Se va a casar, ¿sabes?– comentó Raido una noche años después entre copas.

Genma acabó el trago en su mano de un solo tiro y ordenó otro. Sí, sí lo sabía.

..

La vida continúa. Sí, otro cliché, pero al menos la frase sostenía verdad en ella. Para Genma la vida continuó. Jamás sería como antes, de eso estaba seguro, pero al menos cada día la carga se hacía un poquito menos pesada, o al menos más soportable.

Había amado a Ino, aún lo hacía, y debía vivir con el hecho de que la amó y la dejó ir, lastimándola en el proceso. La única persona que había sido preciada para él. Se consolaba con saber que ella también había salido adelante, que al menos uno de los dos había encontrado felicidad. Y se alegraba de que hubiese sido ella. Después de todo por lo que la hizo pasar, él no merecía tranquilidad.

De todas las memorias que tenía con ella y de ella, una tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Un par de años atrás, regresaba a casa de almorzar con Raido cuando un destelló dorado y el exhilarante sonido de un niño llamando a su madre capturaron su atención, cuando volteó su cabeza en esa dirección la encontró a ella alzando del suelo a un pequeño rubio de ojos lavanda. Ino radiaba alegría, su luz había vuelto y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca al sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos llenándolo de besos.

A la vez la escena llenó y partió su corazón. Por primera vez en años se sintió feliz, Ino era feliz. Y también se sintió más triste de lo que jamás se había sentido, el pequeño le hizo pensar en el hijo o hija que ellos habrían podido tener. ¿También habría sido rubio como ella? Quizás sus ojos serían café como los de él… esta fue una de las pocas veces que se dejó pensar en ese hijo que nunca vino al mundo. El hijo que habría sido de _ellos_.

Ahora, un verano después de esa tarde y a pocas semanas de entrar en sus cincuenta, no pasaba un día que no lamentara no haber escuchado lo que su corazón le había dicho años atrás: que Ino Yamanaka había sido mucho más que una crisis de la mediana edad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Guao, terminé. Llevo como dos semanas trabajando en esto. Me obsesioné con esta pareja, y la idea para este fic estuvo vagando en mi cabeza por días. Mas cuando me senté a escribirla se me hizo tan difícil. Pero ahora que está terminada me siento tan orgullosa. Para mi, es lo mejor que he escrito nunca en el sentido de que trabaje mucho en esto.**

 **Es mi primera vez experimentando con una pareja tan dispareja. Siempre he querido crear una relación que tiene todo en contra suyo desde el principio (Edad, desapruebo por parte de otros, etc… ) y fue increíblemente triste! Como a la mitad quería cambiarlo todo, y dejarlos ser feliz juntos. Pero honestamente creo que en el mundo real una relación así jamás podría florecer.**

 **Intenté hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Genma, lo que fue suuuper difícil porque por lo general me gusta incluir las emociones de los demás personajes. Por esto los largos dialogos, lo siento si esto parecio tedioso. pero era necesario para entender. En fin Siento que falta un pedazo de la historia sin el input de otros personajes, como por ejemplo: es Ino en verdad feliz o así lo ve él? Quise escribir un capitulo de la perspectiva de ella, pero siento que sería demasiado deprimente!**

 **Quizás en el futuro me anime, y también escriba otros capítulos desde la perspectiva de Inoichi o quizás Neji. Sí ,Neji, es el capitán que la rescató y con quien Ino se casó al final, lo siento no lo pude evitar ;)**

 **Bueno, suficiente con las notas de autor! Gracias por leer.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
